wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział XII
Co się działo w Lipcach po onej nocy pamiętliwej, to i najpierwszemu głowaczowi niełacno byłoby zapamiętać wszystko a opowiedzieć; tak się bowiem zakotłowało we wsi jakoby w tym mrowisku, kiej w nim jaki niecnota kijaszkiem zagrzebie. Ledwie rozedniało chyla tyla i ludzie oczy z pomroki nocnej przetarli, a już każdemu było pilno na pogorzelisko, że niejeden pacierze jeszcze w drodze odmawiał, a pędem bieżał kieby na ten jarmarek. Dzień się był podniósł ciężki i tak przemglony, że choć już pora była na dużą jasność, a mroczało jeszcze kieby na świtaniu, śnieg bowiem jął walić mokrymi płatami i przysłonił świat roztrzęsioną, szklistą i przemiękłą płachtą, ale nikto na pluchę nie zważał, schodzili się ze wszystkich stron i całymi godzinami wystawali na pogorzelisku przeredzając z cicha o wczorajszym, a strzygąc uszami, bych czego nowego dosłyszeć. Gwar się też czynił niemały, bo coraz więcej nadciągało narodu, że kupy już stały w opłotkach, pełno było w podwórzu, a już zgoła ciżbą się gęstwili wpodle brogu, że ino czerwieniało na śniegach od kobiecego przyodziewku. Bróg był spalony do cna i porozwalany, że jeno dwa słupy sterczały z pogorzeli, opalone kiej głownie, na chlewach zaś i szopie dachy pozrywano do samych zrębów i rozrzucono, że cała dróżka i pole wokoło, na jakie pół stajania, zaniesione były opalonym poszyciem, potrzaskanymi łatami, przepaloną słomą i na pół zwęglonym drzewem i wszelką spalenizną. Śnieg padał bez przerwy i z wolna pokrywał wszystko szklistą powłoką, ale miejscami topniał od przytajonych żarów. a niekiedy z porozwalanych kup siana wytryskiwały strugi czarnego dymu i buchał blady, trzeszczący płomień, ale wnet rzucali się nań chłopi z osękami, dusili trepami, bili kijami i przywalali śniegiem. Właśnie byli rozwlekli taką roztlałą kupę, gdy któryś, bodaj chłopak Kłębów, wygarnął osękiem jakąś opaloną szmatę i podniósł wysoko. – Jagusina zapaska! – wrzasnęła urągliwie Kozłowa, boć już dobrze wiedziano, co się stało. – Pogrzebta no, chłopaki, może najdzieta tam jeszcze jakie portki!... – Hale! wyniósł je całe, tyle że mógł zgubić na drodze. – Dzieuchy już szukały, ktosik je uprzedził. – Bych Hance odnieść – gadały wybuchając śmiechem. – Cichota, pyskacze, ale! Na zabawę się zebrały i zęby będą szczerzyć z cudzego nieszczęścia! – krzyknął rozgniewany sołtys. – Do domu, baby! Czego tu stoita? Jużeśta dosyć namełły ozorami – i rzucił się, by rozganiać. – Zasie wam do nas! pilnujcie swojego, kiejście na to ustanowieni! – krzyknęła Kozłowa tak mocno, że sołtys tylko popatrzył na nią, splunął i poszedł w podwórze, a nikt się nawet nie ruszył z miejsca, baby zaś jęły sobie trepami podsuwać zapaskę, oglądać, a coś cicho i ze zgrozą opowiadać. – Taką trzeba ze wsi wyświecić ożogiem kiej czarownicę! – rzekła w głos Kobusowa. – A przeciech! bez nią to wszystko! bez nią! – przygadywała Sikorzyna. – Juścić, ale Pan Jezus strzegł, że cała wieś nie poszła z dymem! – szepnęła Sochowa. – Bo i prawda, że cud, prawdziwy cud! – Wiatru też nie było i w czas spostrzegli. – A ktosik w dzwon uderzył, bo wieś była w pierwszym śpiku. Pono to niedźwiedniki szły z karzmy i pierwsze zobaczyły. – Moiściewy! ale ich sam Boryna złapał w brogu i tyle co rozegnał, a tu ogień zaraz buchnął... Miarkowałem wczoraj u Kłębów, że coś będzie, skoro razem się wynieśli. – Pono już dawno stróżował za nimi. – Jakże! powiadał mój chłopak, że wczoraj cały czas chodził po drodze przed Kłębową chałupą i miał ich na oku – prawiła pod nosem Kobusowa. – Toteż widno, co bez złość Antek podpalił. – Abo się to nie odgrażał? – Cała wieś o tym wiedziała. – Musiało się na tym skończyć, musiało! – dogadywała Kozłowa. A w drugiej grupie starszych gospodyń szeptano również różności, jeno tyle że ciszej i ważniej. – Stary pono tak zbił Jagnę, że leży chora u matki...wiecie to? – Jakże! zaraz do dnia, powiadali, wygnał ją, skrzynkę za nią wyrzucił i wszystkie szmaty – dorzuciła milcząca dotąd Balcerkowa. – Nie powiadajcie byle czego, byłam dopiero co w cha–łupie, skrzynka stoi na swoim miejscu – objaśniała Płoszkowa. – Ale już na weselu przepowiadałam, że się tak skończy – podjęła głośniej. – Co się dzieje, mój Jezus! co się dzieje! – jęknęła Sochowa chwytając się za głowę. – Ano co, do kreminału go wezmą i tyla! – Sprawiedliwie mu się to należy: cała wieś mogła pogorzeć! – A tom już spała w najlepsze, a tu Łuka, co latał z niedźwiednikami, bębni w okno i krzyczy: "Gore!" Jezus Maria! w oknach czerwono, jakoby kto zarzewiem szyby obwalił, to mi już ze strachu całkiem moc odjęło... a tu dzwon bije... ludzie krzyczą... – opowiadała Płoszkowa. – Skoro jeno powiedzieli, że Boryna się pali, zaraz mnie tknęło, że to Antkowa sprawa – przerwała jej któraś. – Cichocie, powiadacie, jakbyście na oczy widzieli. – Widzieć nie widziałam, ale skoro tak wszystkie powiedają... – Jeszcze w zapusty bąkała o tym tu i owdzie Jagnustynka... – Ani chybi, wezmą go w dybki i posadzą w kreminale. – Co mu ta zrobią? widział to kto? są na to świadki? co? – zauważyła Balcerkowa, że to procesownica była sielna i na prawie się znała. – A nie złapał go to stary?... – Złapał, ale na czym innym, a choćby i widział podpalanie, świadczyć nie może, bo ociec i w złości z sobą żyli. – Sądów to sprawa, nie nasza, ale kto winowaty przed Bogiem i ludźmi, jeśli nie ta suka Jagna? Co – podniesła znowu surowy głos Balcerkowa. – Prawda! Juści! takie zbereżeństwo, taki grzech! – szeptały ciszej, zbiły się w kupę i zaczęły jedna przez drugą wypominać jej grzechy. Gadały coraz głośniej i coraz zawzięciej potępiały Jagnę, wygłaszały teraz wszystko, co ino było i nie było, co ino która kiedy bądź zasłyszała abo i sama stworzyła na nią: wszystkie dawne urazy i zawiści zasyczały w duszach, że jako ten kamienny grad leciały na nią przezwiska, wymysły, odgróżki złe i nienawistne słowa, wzburzona złość, że gdyby się tak jawiła w tej chwili, to ani chybi z pięściami rzuciłyby się do niej. Chłopi zaś w drugiej kupie poredzali spokojniej, ale nie mniej zawzięcie powstawali na Antka; gniew z wolna ogarniał wszystkie serca, wzburzenie głębokie, srogie kołysało tłumem, błyskało w oczach piorunami, że niejedna pięść się wyciągała groźnie, gotowa do spadnięcia, niejedno twarde słowo jak kamień zawarczało, że nawet Mateusz. któren go obraniał zrazu, dał spokój, a jeno w końcu rzekł: – Rozum mu odjąć musiało, jeśli się na taką rzecz ważył! Ale na to skoczył rozsrożony kowal i ją przekładać gospodarzom, że Antek dawno się odgrażał podpaleniem, że stary już z dawna wiedział o tym i całymi nocami pilnował. – A że on to zrobił, to bym przysiągł, a zresztą są świadki, zeznają i musi być kara na takich, musi! A bo to nie zmawiał się wciąż z parobkami, nie buntował to przeciw starszym, nie podmawiał do złego, wiem ci ja nawet z którymi, wiem, patrzę nawet na nich, słuchają mnie teraz i jeszcze śmią bronić takiego – wrzeszczał groźnie. – Zaraza z takiego na całą wieś płynie, zaraza, że do kreminału, na Sybir go, kijami zatłuc kiej psa wściekłego, bo nie dość obrazy boskiej, żeby z rodzoną macochą... a tu podpala jeszcze! Cud jeno, że cała wieś nie poszła! – wykrzykiwał namiętnie, snadź miał w tym jakieś wyrachowanie. Zmiarkował to Rocho stojący z Kłębem na uboczy i rzekł: – Mocno stajecie mu naprzeciw, choć wczoraj jeszcze piliście z nim w karczmie. – Wróg mi każden, któren wieś całą mógł powieść na dziady! – Ale dziedzic to wama nie wrogiem! – dorzucił poważnie Kłąb. Zawrzeszczał ich, zakrzyczeli i insi, a kowal rzucał się między ludzi, podjudzał, do pomsty wzywał, niestworzone rzeczy wymyślał na niego; aż i naród dość już wzburzony zmącił się do dna i zakłębił, zaczęli głośno wołać, by przywieść podpalacza, skuć w, kajdany i do urzędu powieść, a insi, gorętsi, już się oglądali za kijami i chcieli bieżyć, wywlec go z chałupy i tak sprać, bych całe życie popamiętał!... najbarzej nastawali ci, którym nieraz Antek żebra zrachował kijaszkiem... Rejwach się podniósł, krzyki, klątwy, wygróżki i takie zamieszanie, że naród się skłębił i miotał jako ten gąszcz smagany wichurą, i jął się kolebać, bić kiej fala o płoty, przeć ku wrótniom i na drogę przeciekać – próżno wójt skoczył uspokajać, próżno sołtys i co starsi przekładali i tłumaczyli, głosy ich ginęły w piekielnej wrzawie, a oni sami porwani przez pęd szli razem z innymi, nikt ani słuchał, ni zważał na ich mowy, kużden się rwał, rzucał, krzykał, co mu sił starczyło, że kieby opętanie jakieś poniesło wszystkich wichurą pomsty... Naraz Kozłowa jęła się przedzierać naprzód i krzyczeć wniebogłosy: – Oboje winowaci, oboje przywlec i skarać na pogorzelisku!... Baby, a zwłaszcza komornice i biedota wszystka, wzięły wtór za nią i z krzykiem nieludzkim, rozczapierzone, nieprzytomne zgoła, darły się pobok niej na czoło przez gęstwę rozwścieklonym, huczącym potokiem; podniósł się wrzask i pisk w wąskich opłotkach, boć wszyscy się naraz cisnęli, wszyscy krzyczeli, wszyscy trząchali pięściami, przepychali się z mocą, że jeno oczy błyszczały groźnie i splątana, dzika wrzawa biła od nich kiej bełkot wód wzburzonych, kiej ten głos gniewu powszechnego, co objął wszystkie serca płomieniem – tłoczyli się coraz mocniej i prędzej, gdy ci na przedzie idący jęli wołać: – Ksiądz z Panem Jezusem idzie! ksiądz! Tłum się zatargał jakby na uwięzi, zakołysał i runął na drogę, przystawał, rozpadał się na bryzgi, ściszał, aż nagle przymilkł całkiem i upadł na kolana, i pochylił obnażone głowy... Ksiądz bowiem nadchodził od kościoła z Panem Jezusem; Jambroży szedł z zapaloną latarnią na przedzie i przydzwaniał... Przeszedł rychło, że widział się już jakoby za obmarzniętą szybą w tym gęstym, śniegowym tumanie, gdy zaczęli powstawać z klęczek. – Do Filipki idzie, tak pono przemarzła wczoraj w boru, że już od świtania ledwie zipie, mówią, co wieczora nie doczeka. – Wzywali go też i do Bartka z tartaka... – Zachorzał to? – Jakże, nie wiecie? drzewo go tak przygnietło, że pewnie już nic z chłopa nie będzie... – szeptano spoglądając za księdzem. Kilka gospodyń ruszyło za nim w asyście i cała hurma chłopaków poleciała na przełaj przez staw ku młynowi, reszta zaś stała bezradnie jak to stado owiec, kiedy je z nagła pies obgoni, gniew się gdziesik podział, ten pęd mocy prysnął, gwar umilkł, że rozglądali się po sobie, jakby przecknięci z głębokiego snu, przestępowali z nogi na nogę, drapali się po łbach, coś niecoś przerzekali, a że niejednemu wstyd się robiło, to jeno spluwał, czapę naciskał i chyłkiem przebierał się z gromady, która kiej ta woda rozlewała się po drodze i ginęła z wolna rozciekając się po opłotkach i chałupach. Kozłowa jedna mimo wszystko jazgotała głośno i wygrażający się Jagnie i Antkowi, ale widząc, że ją wszyscy odstąpili, naklęła, by sobie ulżyć złości, skłóciła się z Rochem, któren jej słowa prawdy powiedział, i poszła na wieś, że w końcu ostało ludzi mało wiele i ci, którzy czuwali nad pogorzelą i strzegli, by w razie odnowy ognia dać pomoc. Ostał się w podwórzu i kowal, ale tak zeźlony tym, co się stało, że milczał, kręcił się niespokojnie, zaglądał po kątach i raz po raz przeganiał Łapę, któren wciąż za nim naszczekiwał i docierał... Boryna zaś nie pokazał się ani razu przez cały ten czas, powiadali, że zakopał się w pierzyny i śpi, jedna tylko Józka, z zapuchłymi od płaczów oczami, wyzierała przed chałupę na naród i kryła się z nawrotem, że sama Jagustynka obrządzała gospodarstwo, ale i stara była dzisiaj kiej osa, kąśliwa i nieprzystępna jak nigdy, że bali się jej pytać, bo tak odpowiadała, iż jakby kto pokrzyw polizał. Zaś o samym południu przyjechał pisarz ze strażnikami i jęli opisywać pogorzel i badać przyczyny pożaru, to juści, że i reszta narodu rozpierzchła się na wsze strony, bych czasem nie pociągnęli do świadczenia. Drogi z nagła opustoszały prawie całkiem, prawda, że i śnieg walił bezustannie, a nawet jeszcze mokrzejszy, bo nim tknął ziemi, topniał i grząską młaką pokrywał wszystko, w chałupach natomiast wrzało kieby w ulach, bo w Lipcach tego dnia zrobiło się jakoby święto niespodziane, mało kto co robił i pamiętał o czym, że gdzieniegdzie krowy jęczały przy pustych żłobach, a jeno radzono wszędzie, często ktoś się przemykał z chałupy do chałupy, baby latały z ozorami, nowiny krążyły kiej wrony z komina do komina, a w oknach i przed drzwiami, to w opłotkach wyzierały rozciekawione twarze, czekające, czy też Antka powiezą strażniki! Ciekawość i zniecierpliwienie rosło z godziny na godzinę, a nie wiada było nic pewnego, bo co trochę ktosik wpadał zziajany i powiedał, że już po Antka poszli, drudzy zaś przysięgali, że strażników pobił, wyrwał się z więzów i w cały świat poszedł, a insi zaś zasię znowu co innego pletli. To zaś ino było prawdą, że Witek latał do karczmy po gorzałkę i że z komina Borynowego sielnie się kurzyło, miarkowali z tego, co jakąś warzę la strażników narządzają. A już pod sam wieczór przejechała wójtowa bryka z pisarzem i strażnikami, ale bez Antka! Zdumienie i rozczarowanie zawodu ogarnęło wieś, boć wszyscy byli pewni, że go zakutego w kajdany powiezą do kreminału, próżno się głowili a deliberowali, co stary zeznał do protokółu, wiedział jeno o tym wójt i sołtys, ale ci nie chcieli nic powiadać, więc ciekawość wzrosła niepomiernie i snuły się przypuszczenia coraz insze i zgoła niepodobne do wiary... Noc się z wolna zrobiła ciemna i dość cicha, śnieg był przestał padać i brało jakby na przymrozek, bo choć chmurzyska bure przeganiały po niebie, ale gdzieniegdzie, w przerwach wysokich, błysnęła gwiazda wyiskrzona i ostry powiew ściskał zdziebko rozmiękłe śniegi, że chrupały pod nogami, po chałupach błyskały światła, i ludzie, kupiąc się po ciasnych izbach przed ogniskami, uspokajali się po całodziennych wzruszeniach, nie przestając jednak snuć domysłów i przypuszczeń! Bo juści materii nie brakowało, jeśli bowiem Antka nie zabrali, to nie on spalił, więc kto? – Nie Jagna przecież, nikt by temu wiary nie dał, nie stary; taka myśl ani postała komu w głowie! Błądzili przeto kieby po omacku nie mogąc w żaden sposób znaleźć wyjścia z męczącej zagadki... We wszystkich chałupach gadali o tym, a nikto prawdy się nie dowiedział, tyle jeno z tych deliberacji wyszło, że gniew do Antka przeszedł, zmilkli nawet jego wrogowie, a przyjaciele, jak Mateusz, podnieśli znowu obronne głosy; ale natomiast wzniesła się sroga niechęć ku Jagnie i dochodziła aż do zgrozy strasznego, śmiertelnego grzechu. Kobiety ją ano wzięły na ozory i tak przewlekały między sobą, że jakby po tych ostrych cierniach, nie ostawiając całego nawet ni kawałka skóry! Dostało się przy tym i Dominikowej niemało, dostało... a jeszcze i barzej ciskały się na nią w złości, że nikto nie wiedział, co się z Jagną dzieje, bo stara odpędzała ciekawych od proga kieby tych psów naprzykrzonych. Ale jedno, co zgodnie i jednako wszyscy czuli, to głębokie współczucie dla Hanki, nad którą się szczerze litowano i żałowano serdecznie, a nawet Kłębowa i Sikorowa zaraz z wieczora poszły do niej z dobrym słowem wziąwszy coś niecoś w węzełki. Tak ano przeszedł on dzień na długo pamiętliwy, nazajutrz zaś wszystko powróciło do dawnego, ciekawość przygasła, gniewy ostygły, wzburzenie się uciszyło i opadło, kużden znowu wrócił do swojej koleiny, pochylił głowę pod jarzmem i niósł dolę, jak Pan Bóg przykazał, bez szemrania i z cierpliwością. Juścić, że gadano tu i owdzie o tych zdarzeniach, ale coraz rzadziej i płoniej, boć każdemu bliższe są i pierwsze własne troski a frasunki, jakie dzień każdy z osobna przynosi. Przyszedł marzec i nastały czasy zgoła nie do wytrzymania, dnie były ciemne, smutne i tak przejęte pluchą, deszczami, to śniegiem mokrym, że trudno się było wychylić za chałupę, słońce jakby się gdziesik zatraciło w tych niskich, zielonawych topielach chmur, że nawet i na to oczów mgnienie nie rozbłyskało – śniegi z wolna topniały albo podmiękłe, sflażone zieleniły się od pluchy kiej pleśnią obrosłe, woda stała w bruzdach i zatapiała niziny i obejścia, nocami zaś brały przymrozki, że trudno się było utrzymać na olodowaciałych drogach i przejściach. Przez taki psi czas prędzej i zapomniano o pożarze, ile że ni Boryna, ni Antek, ni Jagna nie drażnili sobą ludzkich oczów, to wpadli w niepamięć jako ten kamień na dno, że jeno woda czasami zgurbi się nad nim, zmarszczy, połamie, rozkolesi, zaszemrze i znowu płynie spokojnie. Tak przeszło dni parę aż do ostatniego, zapustnego wtorku. Że zaś ostatki były półświątkiem, więc już od samego rana niemały ruch uczynił się po chałupach, bo przyogarniano nieco izby, a z każdego prawie domu ktosik pojechał do miasteczka za różnościami, głównie zaś po mięso albo choćby po ten kawał kiełbasy lub sperki, jeno biedota musiała się kuntentować śledziem, wziętym na bórg od Żyda, i ziemniakami ze solą. U bogaczy to już od samego południa smażono pączki, że mimo pluchy po całej wsi rozwłóczyły się zapachy przepalonego szmalcu, prażonych mięsiw i jensze, barzej jeszcze jątrzące ślinę smaki. Niedźwiedniki włóczyły się znowu od chałupy do chałupy ze swoimi cudakami, że wciąż a coraz w innej stronie buchały wrzawliwe głosy chłopaków... Wieczorem zaś po kolacji zrobili muzykę w karczmie, na którą, kto żyw i ruchał nogami, pospieszył, nie bacząc na deszcz ze śniegiem, jaki zaraz od zmierzchu padał. Zabawiano się ze wszystkiego serca, ile że to ostatni raz przed Wielkim Postem. Mateusz grał na skrzypicy, od wtóru mu przebierał na fleciku Pietrek, Borynów parobek, a przybębniał Jasiek Przewrotny. Hulano ochotnie jak mało kiedy i do późna, do tela, póki dzwon na kościele nie uderzył na znak, że to już północ i zapustom koniec; wnet zmilkły muzyckie głosy, zaprzestano tańców, dopito spiesznie flach i kieliszków, i naród się cicho rozchodził. że ostał jeno Jambroży, niezgorzej napity, bo swoim zwyczajem jął przed karczmą wyśpiewywać. Tylko w chałupie Dominikowej błyszczało światło do późna, powiadali, że do drugich kurów, bo siedział tam ano wójt ze sołtysem i zgodę czynili między Jagną a Boryną. Wieś już dawno spała, cichość objęła świat, bo deszcz jakoś z północka ustał, a oni jeszcze radzili... . . . . . . . . . . . . Jeno w Antkowym domu nie było cichości ni spokojnego śpiku, ni wesołych ostatków. Co się tam działo w Hanczynej duszy przez te długie dni i noce, od tej minuty gdy ją w czas pożaru spotkał przed chałupą i siłą przyniewolił do powrotu, to chyba jeden Pan Bóg wie, ale tego żadne ludzkie słowo nie wypomni. Juści, że jeszcze tej samej nocy dowiedziała się wszystkiego od Weronki. To zamarła w niej dusza od męki i leżała jako ten trup nagi, śmiercią swoją okropny. Przez pierwsze dwa dni prawie się nie ruszała od przęślicy, prząść nie przędła, a jeno ruchała bezwolnie rękami, jako ten człowiek we śpiączce śmiertelnej, zapatrzona pustym, wyżartym wzrokiem w siebie, w te lute wieje smutków, w te żałosne odmęty łez palących, krzywd i niesprawiedliwości, że ni spała przez ten czas, ni jadła, ni wiedziała dobrze, co się wokoło dzieje, nawet płaczów dziecińskich niepomna ni siebie, aż ulitowała się nad nią Weronka i zajęła się dziećmi i starym, któren na dobitkę zachorzał po tym chodzeniu do lasu i leżał na przypiecku postękując z cicha. Antka też jakby nie było, wychodził równo ze świtem, a wracał późną nocą, nie bacząc na nią ni na dzieci, a zresztą nie mogła się przemóc choćby na to jedno słowo do niego, nie poredziła, tak zapiekłą miała duszę z żałości i jakby na kamień stężałą. Dopiero trzeciego dnia jakoś przebudziła się; przecknęła jakby ze snu strasznego, ale tak zmieniona, że kieby zgoła inna podniesła się z tej martwicy, twarz miała szarą, popielną zgoła, porytą zmarszczkami, postarzałą o lata, a tak przystygłą, że jakoby ją kto z drzewa wyrzezał, jeno oczy gorzały bystro a sucho i usta zacinały się mocno, opadła przy tym do cna z ciała, że szmaty wisiały na niej kiej na kołku. Powstała znowu do życia, ale i na wnątrzu przemieniona, bo choć dawną duszę miała jakby zetloną na proch, to w sercu poczuła jakąś dziwną, nie odczuwaną dawniej moc, nieustępliwą siłę życia i walki, hardą pewność, że przemoże i weźmie górę nad wszystkim. Przypadła zaraz do dzieci popłakujących żałośnie, ogarnęła je sobą i dziw nie zadusiła w całunkach i wraz z nimi buchnęła długim, słodkim płaczem, to jej dopiero ulżyło i powróciło całkiem do pamięci. Uporządkowała prędko izbę i poszła do Weronki dziękować za dobre serce i przepraszać za dawne winy; zgoda wnet nastąpiła, nie dziwiła się temu siostra, a jeno tego nie mogła zmiarkować, że Hanka się nie skarżyła na Antka, nie pomstowała, nie wyrzekała na dolę, nie, jakby te rzeczy umarły dawno i padły w niepamięć, tyle co w końcu powiedziała twardo: Tak się teraz czuję kiej wdowa, to juści, że już sama muszę się poturbować o dzieciach i o wszystkim. I wkrótce, jeszcze tego dnia na odwieczerzu, poszła na wieś do Kłębów i inszych znajomków, bych się przewiedzieć, co się tam z Boryną dzieje... boć dobrze zapamiętała jego słowa wyrzeczone wtedy przy rozstaniu. Ale nie poszła zaraz do niego, przeczekała jeszcze dni parę, wagowała się bowiem nawijać mu się przed oczy tak prędko po wszystkim. Dopiero we wstępną środę, w Popielec, nie szykując nawet śniadania, ogarnęła się, jak mogła najlepiej, dzieci dała pod Weronczyną opiekę i zabierała się do wyjścia. – Kaj się to zbierasz tak rano? – zapytał Antek. – Do kościoła, Popielec dzisiaj – odrzekła niechętnie i wymijająco. – Nie sporządzisz to śniadania? – Idź se do karczmy, Żyd ci jeszcze poborguje – wyrwało się jej niechcący. Skoczył na równe nogi, kieby go kto kijem zdzielił, ale nie zważając na to wyszła. Nie bojała się już teraz krzyków jego ni złości, jakby obcym, a tak dalekim się jej widział, aż się sama temu dziwowała, a choć czasami drgało w niej cosik, jakby ostatni płomyk dawnego miłowania, niby to zarzewie, przywalone smutkami i rozdeptane, gasiła je w sobie z rozmysłem, siłą przypominków tych nie przebolanych nigdy krzywd. Akuratnie i ludzie wychodzili do kościoła, gdy skręciła na topolową drogę. Dzień się zrobił dziwnie jasny i pogodny, słońce świeciło od samego wschodu, nocny, tęgi przymrozek jeszcze się był nie roztopił w odwildze, ze strzech kapało sznurami lśniących paciorków, a zlodowaciałe wody po drogach i rowach świeciły się kiej lustra, oszroniałe zaś drzewa roziskrzały się w słońcu, płonęły i kieby tą srebrną przędzą leciały na ziemię; czyste, niebieskie niebo, pełne mlecznych, małych chmur, grało w słońcu jako rozkwitły lnowy łan, gdy ;weń stado owiec wpadnie i tak się weprze, że ledwie im białe grzbiety widać, powietrze przeciągało czyste, mroźne a tak rzeźwe, iż człek z lubością nim dychał. Poweselał cały świat, lśniły się kałuże i mieniły się złotymi brzaskami wyszklone śniegi, po drogach dzieci ślizgały się zawzięcie i pokrzykiwały radośnie, gdzieniegdzie zaś staruch jaki wystawał pod ścianą na słońcu, psy nawet naszczekiwały radośnie przeganiając stada wron włóczących się za żerem – a cudna, przesłoneczniona roztocz zalewała cały świat pogodną jasnością i prawie wiośnianym ciepłem. W kościele natomiast owionął Hankę przejmujący chłód i głębokie, modlitewne milczenie, msza cicha już się odprawiała przed wielkim ołtarzem, naród w pobożnym skupieniu, rozmodlony, zalegał gęstwą środkową nawę, zalana potokami światła, a wciąż jeszcze nadchodzili opóźnieni. Ale Hanka nie cisnęła się do ludzi, poszła w boczna nawę, pustą całkiem i tak mroczną, że jeno gdzieniegdzie żółciły się złocenia o lodowych, skąpych smugach światła, chciała ostać sam na sam z duszą własną i Bogiem, przyklękła przed ołtarzem Wniebowzięcia, pocałowała ziemię, rozłożyła ręce i wpatrzona w słodką twarz Matki litościwej, zatopiła się w modlitwie. Tutaj dopiero wybuchnęła żalami, u tych świętych nóżek Pocieszycielki złożyła przekrwioną ranami duszę w pokorze najgłębszej a dufności bezgranicznej i czyniła spowiedź serdeczną. Przed Matką i Panią całego narodu kajała się z win wszelkich, bo juści, grzeszna była, skoro ją tak Pan Jezus pokarał, grzeszna! A to nieużyczliwa la drugich, a to wynosząca się nad inne, a to kłótliwa a niechluj, a to lubiła i zjeść dobrze, i polenić się, a to w służbie Bożej opieszała – grzeszną była. Krzyczała w sobie rozpalonym, opłyniętym krwią żalem skruchy, że dziw jej serce nie pękło, i błagała o zmiłowanie, za Antkowe ciężkie grzechy i przewiny żebrała miłosierdzia, i tłukła się w serdecznej prośbie jako ten ptaszek, co przed śmiercią ucieka i bije skrzydełkami w szyby, trzepocze się, piuka żałośnie, bych go zratowali. Płacz nią wstrząsał i przepalał żar próśb i błagań, z duszy jakby raną otwartą płynął strumień modłów i płakań, co się kiej te krwawe perły rozsuwały po zimnej podłodze. Msza się skończyła i cały naród w skrusze, a często gęsto i z płakaniem przystępował do ołtarza chyląc pokornie głowy pod popiół, którym ksiądz z głośną modlitwą pokutną posypywał przyklękających. Hanka nie czekając końca tej popielcowej uroczystości wyszła na świat, wielce czując się wzmożoną na siłach i dufna już całkiem w pomoc Bożą. Z podniesioną głową odpowiadała na ludzkie pozdrowienia i szła wśród spojrzeń ciekawych nieulękła, śmiało zaś, choć ze drżeniem, skręciła w Borynowe opłotki. Mój Boże, tylachna czasu nogą tutaj nie stąpiła, a jeno jako ten pies zawsze krążyła z dala i żałośnie, ogarniała też teraz kochającym wzrokiem dom i budynki, płoty i każde drzewko lśniące w osędzieliznie, a tak pamiętliwe, jakby z jej serca wyrosło, z jej krwi było. Roześmiała się jej dusza rozradowaniem, że gotowa była całować tę ziemię świętą, a ledwo wstąpiła przed ganek, Łapa się doń rzucił z takim skowytem radosnym, aż Józka wyjrzała do sieni stając w zdumieniu, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Hanka! Loboga! Hanka! – Jam ci, jam, nie poznajesz czy co? Ociec doma? – Dyć są w chałupie, są... żeście to przyszli... Hanka!... – i rozpłakało się dzieuszysko całując ją po rękach kiej tę matkę rodzoną. Stary zaś posłyszawszy głos sam wyszedł naprzeciw i wprowadził do izby, do nóg mu padła z płaczem, wzruszona jego widokiem i przypomnieniami bijącymi z każdego kąta tej chałupy kochanej. Rychło się utuliła, bo stary jął się wypytywać o dzieci i ze współczuciem użalał się nad nią i jej zmizerowaniem; opowiadała wszystko, nie tając niczego, wystraszona tylko zmianą, jaka w nim zaszła, postarzał się bowiem bardzo, wychudł na wiór i pochylił mocno, twarz mu jeno ostała dawna, barzej jeszcze zacięta i groźna. Rozmawiali długo, ani razu nie wypominając Antka ni Jagny, strzegli się oboje tykać tych bolączek nabrzmiałych, a gdy po jakiej godzinie Hanka zabierała się do wyjścia, stary przykazał Józce naszykować w tobołki, co ino było można, aż Witek musiał to wieźć na saneczkach, boby sama nie udźwignęła, a jeszcze na odchodnym dał jej parę złotych na sól i rzekł: – Przychodźże częściej, choćby i co dzień, nie wiada, co się ze mną stać może, to dawaj na dom baczenie, Józka ci krzywą nie jest. Z tym i poszła rozmyślając po drodze nad ojcowcymi słowami, że nawet mało zwracała uwagi na opowiadanie Witka, któren jej szeptał, jako wójt ze sołtysem co dnia przychodzą i do zgody z Jagną naglą starego, że nawet do dobrodzieja gospodarz chodził wraz z Dominikową, która wczoraj do późna w noc radziła ze starym, i talk plótł, co ino wiedział, bych się jej przypochlebić. W chałupie zastała jeszcze Antka, naprawiał sobie but pod oknem, nie spojrzał nawet na nią, a dopiero ujrzawszy Witka i tobołki ozwał się ze złością: – Byłaś, widzę, po proszonym... – Kiej zeszłam na dziadówkę, to i z litości ludzkiej żyć muszę. Gdy zaś Witek wyszedł, wybuchnął gniewiem. – Przykazywałem ci, psiakrew, byś do ojca nie chodziła ! – Sam mnie przyzwał, tom poszła, sam mnie opatrzył, tom wzięła, z głodu mrzeć nie będę ni dzieciom nie dam, kiej ty o to nie stoisz! – Odnieś to zaraz, nie potrza mi nic od niego! – zakrzyczał. – Ale mnie potrza i dzieciom. – Mówię ci, odnieś abo sam mu odniesę i w gardziel wrażę, niech się udusi swoją dobrością, słyszysz, bo za drzwi wszystko wyciepnę! – Spróbuj ano, tknij choćby, a obaczysz! – warknęła chwytając za maglownicę, gotowa bronić do upadłego, tak groźna i rozjuszona, że cofnął się zmieszany tym oporem niespodziewanym. – Tanio cię kupił, glonkiem chleba jak tego psa – mruknął ponuro. – Jeszcześ taniej nas i siebie przedał, bo za Jagniną kieckę! – wykrzyknęła bez namysłu, że zwinął się jakby nożem pchnięty, ale Hanka jakby się naraz wściekła, zalały ją wspomnienia krzywd, że buchnęła nagłym, wezbranym potokiem wypominków i żalów wiecznie tajonych, nie darowała mu już nic, nie przepomniała ani jednej przewiny, ani jednego zła, a jeno biła w niego zapamiętałością kieby tymi cepami, żebych mogła – zabiłaby na śmierć w tej minucie!... Uląkł się jej rozwścieklenia, zatargało mu się cosik w piersiach, przychylił się i nie wiedział, co rzec, złość go odpadła i gorzki, gryzący wstyd tak mu zalał duszę, że chwycił czapkę i uciekł z chałupy. Długo nie mógł pomiarkować, co się jej stało, a jeno jak ten pies sponiewierany gnał gdzieś przed się, bez pamięci zgoła – jak zresztą co dnia... Od owej strasznej chwili pożaru wyrabiało się w nim cosik strasznego, że jakoby się całkiem wściekł w sobie. Na robotę nie chodził, choć młynarz przysyłał po niego parę razy, a ino wałęsał się po wsi, w karczmie przesiadywał i pił, snując coraz krwawsze zamysły pomsty i nie widząc już nic poza tym, iż go nawet nie obchodziły posądzenia o podpalenie ojca. – Niech mi to do oczów któren powie, niech się waży!– powiedział Mateuszowi w karczmie i na głos, by ludzie słyszeli. Sprzedał Żydowi ostatnią jałówkę i przepijał ją z kompanami ,bo stowarzyszył się z najgorszymi we wsi, przystali do niego tacy, jak Bartek, Kozioł, Filip zza wody, Franek młynarczyk i te co najgorsze Gulbasowe wisielaki, które zawżdy były pierwsze do wszelkiej rozpusty i cięgiem się po wsi wałęsały, kiej wilki, upatrując, co by się chycić dało i nieść Żydowi na gorzałkę, ale jemu zarówno było, jakie są, byle się jeno przy nim kompaniono, bo bakę mu świecili, jak pieski w oczy naglądając, że choć czasem i pobił, ale półkwaterki gęsto stawiał i ochraniał przed ludźmi. Wyprawiali też społem takie brewerie po wsi, napastowania i bijatyki, że co dnia chodziły na nich skargi do wójta, a nawet i przed dobrodzieja. Przestrzegał go Mateusz, ale na darmo, próżno i Kłąb z czystego przyjacielstwa zaklinał, by się ustatkował i do zguby nie szedł, próżno mu przekładał – Antek ani usłuchał, ni dał sobie co mówić, zapamiętywał się coraz barzej, jeszcze więcej pił i już się całej wsi odgrażał. I tak się stulał w, to jakieś zatracenie, kieby z tego pagórka spadzistego, nie bacząc na nic ni na nikogo, a wieś nie przestała mieć na niego pilnego baczenia, bo choć o tym podpaleniu różnie różni powiadali, ale widząc, co wyprawia, oburzali się coraz mocniej, a że przy tym i kowal z cicha podjudzał, to z wolna odstręczali się nawet dawni przyjaciele, omijali go z dala, pierwsi głośno powstając na niego, juści, nie stojał o to, pomstą zaślepiony, boć tym jeno dychał, rozdmuchując ją w sobie niby zarzewie, bych płomieniem buchnęło. A do tego, jakby na złość wszystkim, z Jagną nie zaprzestał, kochanie go tam do niej ciągnęło czy co innego, Bóg ta wie – w Dominikowej stodole się schodzili, juści, że skryto przed matką, tyle że im Szymek pomagał ochotnie, pewny za to Antkowej pomocy przy ożenku z Nastką. Jaguś wychodziła do niego niechętnie, pod strachem zawdy, bo jakby w niej do cna struchlało kochanie po mężowych basałykach, od czego nosiła jeszcze bolące ślady, ale zarówno bojała się Antka, gdyż zapowiedział groźnie, że jeśli nie wyjdzie do niego na każde zawołanie, to on w biały dzień, przy wszystkich, przyjdzie do chałupy i spierze ją jeszcze lepiej od Boryny. Juści, kto przez kogo zgrzeszy, temu się do niego nie spieszy, ale że groźbą niewolił, to wychodziła rada nierada. Niedługo to jednak trwało, bo jakoś zaraz we czwartek popielcowy przyleciał do karczmy Szymek, odciągnął go w kąt i powiedział, że dopiero co Jagnę pogodzili ze starym i już się do niego przeniesła. Jakby go kłonicą ździelił przez ciemienie, tak go zamroczyła ta nowina, boć wczoraj jeszcze o zmierzchu widział się z nią i ani słówkiem nie wspomniała! – Taiła przede mną! – pomyślał, jakby mu kto żywego ognia nasypał w serce, że ledwie się doczekał wieczora i pobiegł. Długo krążył koło ojcowej chałupy, naglądał i wyczekiwał przy przełazie, nawet się, nie pokazała, tak się tym rozjątrzył i uzuchwalił, że wyrwał jakiś kołek i wszedł w obejście gotowy na wszystko, zdecydowany iść choćby do chałupy – już był na ganku i nawet za klamkę brał, ale w ostatniej chwili odrzuciło go cosik od drzwi, przypomnienie ojcowej twarzy stanęło mu w oczach z taką mocą, że cofnął się strwożony, zadygotał cały z przerażenia, nie mógł się przemóc, a ino cicho, strachliwie, chyłkiem poniósł się z nawrotem. Nie mógł potem zrozumieć, czego się ulęknął, co się z nim stało, zupełnie jak wtedy nad stawem. Ale i dni następnych nie mógł się z nią zobaczyć, choć całe wieczory wystawał przy przełazie i czaił się jak wilk. Nie spotkał jej nawet w niedzielę, choć długo czatował przed kościołem. Umyślił przeto iść na nieszpory, pewny, że ją tam spotka i znajdzie jakiś sposób pomówienia. Spóźnił się nieco, bo nieszpory już się zaczęły, kościół był pełny a tak mroczny, że jeno pod sklepieniami szarzały resztki dnia, dołem zaś, w ciemnościach gdzieniegdzie roztlałych płomieniem stoczków, mrowił się naród i warkotał kiej rzeka kołysząc się ku wielkiemu ołtarzowi rzęsiście oświetlonemu, przepchał się aż do kraty i rozglądał nieznacznie, ale nie dojrzał Jagny ni nikogo od ojca, natomiast często łapał ciekawe spojrzenia wlepione w siebie i czuł, że zwracają baczenie, bo ktoś niektoś poszeptywał do sąsiada wskazując nań ukradkiem. Śpiewali już Gorzkie Żale, boć to była pierwsza niedziela postu. Ksiądz, ubrany w komżę, siedział z boku ołtarza z książką w ręku i raz w raz spoglądał na niego surowo. Organy huczały przejmująco, a cały naród śpiewał w jeden głos, chwilami zaś urywały się głosy, ścichały organy i z chóru, jakoby gdziesik spod nieba, rozlegał się płaczliwy, urywany głos organisty, czytającego rozważania męki Panajezusowej. Antek zaś nic nie słyszał, bo z wolna zapomniał, po co przyszedł i gdzie jest, przejęły go te śpiewy na wskroś i osnuły pieszczoną, kołyszącą nutą, że dziwnie osłabł w sobie, senność go ogarniała i głęboka cisza, że zapadał i jakby leciał gdziesik w jakąś światłość, a co oprzytomniał i otworzył oczy, spotykał się z oczami księdza; któren nań wciąż spoglądał, że to wyższy był nad drugie i już z dala widny, a tak świdrował, iż Antek odwracał ociężałą głowę i znowu zapominał o wszystkim; przecknął z nagła: Wisi na krzyżu Pan, Stwórca nieba, Płakać za grzechy, człowiecze, trzeba – zahuczał kościół, że jakby z jednej, niepojętej jakiejś gardzieli wyrwał się ten krzyk i buchnął taką żałośliwą mocą, takim przepłakanym jękiem, aż mury się zatrzęsły, naród porwał się z klęczek, zakłębił i rozgrzmiał wszystkimi naraz głosami, duszą wszystką śpiewał i wszystkim płaczem pokutnym. Prześpiewali, a długo jeszcze po kościele tłukły się jękliwe, bolesne echa i szmer łkań, westchnień i modłów gorących. Nabożeństwo jeszcze się ciągnęło dość długo, ale już był do cna przytomny. Odszedł go śpik, a jeno jakiś ciężki, niezwalczony smutek czepił się duszy i tak ją rozpierał, że gdyby nie wstyd, nie zdzierżyłby tych łez, co się cisnęły do oczów, że już chciał wyjść nie czekając końca, gdy naraz organy umilkły, ksiądz stanął przed ołtarzem i zaczął wygłaszać naukę. Ludzie zaczęli się pchać naprzód, że ani myśleć było o wyjściu, ruszyć się nawet nie mógł przyparty do kraty; cisza ogarnęła kościół, że każde słowo księdza słychać było wyraźnie. Opowiadał o Męce Jezusowej, a gdy skończył, jął napominać grzesznych, groźnie wytrząchając rękami, a patrząc co trochę na Antka, któren wprost niego stojał, jeno niżej nieco, i nie mógł oderwać oczów, kieby przykuty i urzeczony pałającymi spojrzeniami księdza... W skupionej i zasłuchanej gęstwie już się zrywały płacze, już gdzieniegdzie żalne westchnienie się rozległo, to święte słowo "Jezus" zabrzmiało jękiem, a ksiądz mówił coraz mocniej i groźniej, rósł, zda się, w oczach wszystkich, olbrzymiał, błyskawice rzucał oczami, wznosił ręce, i słowa jego padały na głowy kiej kamienie i jako rozpalone żelazo przypiekały serca – bo jął smagać a wypominać przewiny wszystkie i zdrożności, jakich się dopuszczali: a zakwardziałość w grzechach, niepamięć przykazań Bożych i one kłótnie wieczne, bijatyki, pijaństwa – mówił zaś tak gorąco, że zatrzęsły się dusze w udręce grzeszności swojej, rozpłakały się żalami wszystkie serca i kieby deszcz rosisty zaszemrały płacze i wzdychy pokutne – a ksiądz naraz pochylił się ku Antkowi i ogromnym głosem wołał o synach wyrodnych, o podpalaczach ojców rodzonych, o uwodzicielach i grzesznikach takich, których nie minie ogień wieczny ni kara ludzka! Struchlał ci cały naród, przycichł raptem, tając dech w piersiach, wszystkie oczy kiej ten grad piorunowy padły na Antka, boć rozumieli, kogo ksiądz wypomina, a on stał wyprostowany, pobladły na płótno i ledwie dychający, gdyż te słowa leciały na niego z hukiem, jakby cały kościół się walił, obejrzał się jeno jakby za ratunkiem, ale luz się robił dookoła, dojrzał zalękłe i groźne twarze, odsuwające się mimo woli kiej od zapowietrzonego, a ksiądz krzyczał już całym głosem i wyklinał go, a do pokuty wzywał, a potem zwrócił się do całego narodu, wyciągnął ręce i wołał, bych się strzegli takiego zbója, bych się chronili przed takim, bych dawali takiemu odprawę od ognia, wody i jadła, od strzechy nawet, by odganiali jak parszywego grzechem, bo zaraża wszystko i kala, a gdy się nie poprawi, złego nie naprawi, pokutował nie będzie – to by wyrwali go jak pokrzywę i precz wyrzucili na zatracenie! Antek odwrócił się nagle i wolno szedł do wyjścia, ludzie mu się usuwali z drogi, że kieby ulicą z nagła uczynioną przechodził, a głos księdza biegł za nim i smagał go do żywej krwie. Jakiś krzyk rozpaczliwy zerwał się na kościele, ale nie słyszał, jeno szedł prosto przed siebie, prędko, by nie paść trupem z męki, by uciec z tych oczów szarpiących, od tego głosu strasznego. Wypadł na drogę i ani wiedząc gdzie, poleciał w topolową drogę ku lasom, przystawał chwilami zalękły i słuchał głosu, który mu wciąż brzmiał w uszach kiej dzwon tak bił ciężko, że dziw głowa nie rozpękła. Noc była ciemna i wietrzna, topole przyginały się z szumem, że niekiedy gałęź jakaś chlastała go po twarzy, to znowu przyciszało się i drobny, przykry, marcowy deszcz zacinał w twarz, ale Antek nie zważał na nic, biegł jak błędny, a przerażony i pełen zgrozy niewypowiedzianej – Że już i gorzej być nie może! – szepnął wreszcie przystając. – Sprawied1iwie mówił! Sprawiedliwie! – Jezus mój, Jezus! – ryknął naraz chwytając się za głowę, bo w tym momencie jakby przejrzał i zrozumiał winy swoje i grzechy, że wstyd wprost nieludzki zaszarpał mu duszą i ozrywał ją na kawały. Pod jakimś drzewem siedział długo, zapatrzony w noc i zasłuchany w cichą, trwożliwą i straszną jakąś gędźbę drzew. – Przez niego wszystko, przez niego! – począł krzyczeć i ogarnęło go jakby szaleństwo gniewu i nienawiści, wstały wszystkie żale dawne i wszystkie dzikie zamysły pomsty skłębiły się w nim i przewalały, jak te chmury pędzące po niebie. – Nie daruję! Nie daruję! – zawyła w nim dawna zapamiętałość, że ostro ruszył z powrotem do wsi. Kościół był już zamknięty, w chałupach się świeciło, a po drogach tu i owdzie spotykał ludzi stojących kupkami i radzących cosik mimo deszczu i zimna. Poszedł do karczmy, dojrzał przez okno, że jest tam sporo ludzi, ale się nie zawahał i wszedł ostro, i jakby nigdy nic, przystąpił do największej kupy i chciał się witać ze znajomkami, któryś mu tam rękę podał, ale reszta odsunęła się żywo na wsze strony i spiesznie zaczęli wychodzić. Nim się spostrzegł, został prawie sam w karczmie; dziad jakiś siedział przed kominem i Żyd za szynkwasem. Zrozumiał, że to on rozgonił wszystkich, ale połknął i to, i kazał dać wódki, jeno że, postawił nie dopity kieliszek i spiesznie wyszedł. Łaził błędnie dookoła stawu i spoglądał z uwagą na pręgi świateł, co chlustały gdzieniegdzie z okien na śnieg przemiękły i lśniły się we wodzie, pokrywającej lód. Zmiękł znowu w sobie i niewypowiedziana ciężkość zwaliła mu się na serce, poczuł się tak samotnym, zbiedzonym i nieszczęśliwym, taką potrzebę czuł wyżalenia się i wejścia między ludzi, posiedzenia choćby przed jakim ogniem, że do pierwszej z brzega chałupy poszedł, do Płoszków. Byli wszyscy, ale na jego wejście porwali się zestraszeni, nawet Stacho nie wiedział, co rzec. – Jakbym zarznął kogo, tak patrzycie! – rzekł cicho i poszedł do drugich, do Balcerków, ale i ci przyjęli go lodowato, bąkali coś niecoś, a nikt nawet przysiąść nie zapraszał. Zajrzał jeszcze tu i owdzie, wszędzie było to samo. Więc jakby dla próby ostatniej, by sobie nie oszczędzić żadnej boleści i upokorzenia, poszedł do Mateusza, nie było go doma, jeno stara Gołębowa prosto z miejsca wywarła na niego pysk, sklęła i jak tego psa przegoniła z chałupy. Ani słówkiem nie odrzekł ni się gniewem zapalił, odeszła go bowiem wszelka złość i pomiarkowanie, co się z nim dzieje. Powlókł się wolno w noc, obchodził staw, to przystawał gdzieniegdzie i patrzył na wieś, zatopioną w mrokach, znaczącą się jeno światełkami okien, patrzył zdumiony, jakby ją po raz pierwszy widział, otaczała go dookoła przywartymi do ziemi chałupami, zagradzała go zewsząd, że jakby ruszyć się nie mógł i wyrwać z tych płotów i sadów, i świateł! Nie mógł się pomiarkować, czuł jeno, że jakaś moc nieprzeparta bierze go za gardziel i do ziemi przygina, do jarzma nakłania i przejmuje niewytłumaczonym strachem. Z głęboką trwogą spozierał na rozbłysłe okna, bo mu się wydało, że go stróżują, że patrzą za nim i nieprzerwanym łańcuchem idą na niego, ściskają i wiążą w pęta, że już ruchać się nie mógł ni krzyczeć, ni uciekać, więc przywarł pod jakimś drzewem i zmącony do dna słuchał, że od domów, z cieniów wszystkich, z pól, spod samego nieba, spadają nań srogie potępienia słowa i cały naród idzie na niego. – Sprawiedliwie! Sprawiedliwie! – szeptał z najgłębszą pokorą, pełnią serca skruszonego, strachem śmiertelnym przejęty i tą mocą wsi potężną. Światła z wolna gasły jedno po drugim, wieś usypiała, deszcz jeno mżył i trzepał w pochylone drzewa, a czasem pies gdziesik zaszczekał i cichość przerażająca ogarniała świat, gdy Antek oprzytomniał zupełnie i porwał się na nogi. – Sprawiedliwie mówił... swoją prawdę powiadał... ale ja mojego nie daruję... żebym skapiał, nie daruję, psiakrew!... Krzyknął zapamiętale wygrażając pięściami wsi całej i wszystkiemu światu!... Nacisnął czapkę i poszedł do karczmy. Kategoria:Chłopi